Sonic Doom
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Summary inside.


Welcome to Act 1 of our Sonic X-treme Adventure, this story will be the 1st in a 3 story series. Now start collecting those Rings, and hit those checkpoints, it's time to start of our Adventure.

Another time, another session of writers block, this story is based on one of the 7 storylines of Sonic X-treme, more specifically Sonic Doom.

The events of this story take place after Sonic 3&Knuckles, Sonic the Fighters, and Sonic 4, this will be a tie in to one of my future stories titled "SEGA City", as well as the rewrite of "The Rings of Order" which will take place after Sonic Lost World.

As usual I own nothing, except the Mistress Ring.

Summary  
>After his defeat at the hands of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, as well as the re-grounding of the Death Egg, and the destruction of the Death Egg MK2 half a year later, Dr. Robotnik goes through the legends, myths, and lore of Mobius, and learns of the Rings of Order and their controller the Mistress Ring. He sends his henchman for hireTreasure/Bounty Hunter Nack the Weasel, to cause a disturbance in Jade Gully Zone, and distract the guardians. While Nack was getting his butt kicked, Robotnik steals the Mistress Ring, and brings it back to the ruined Death Egg MK2, and shatters it, releasing a deadly poison in the process, as well as the equally deadly Chaos Doom. As the Chaos Doom takes over his army and base of operations, Robotnik leaves to his emergency hide out in the Metal Blade Zone with the remains of the Mistress Ring in his possession, and uses his limited tech to create a liquefied version of the poison that both ills him and spreads through the air. Before long night falls, and using his recovered Metal Sonic from his previous defeat, he kidnaps Tiara Boobowski one of the guardians of the Rings of Order, and daughter of Professor Gazebo Boobowski, completely sure that Gazebo will surely call Sonic. Not a day later, and Sonic finds Tiara in a mini base in Jade Gully Zone, bound to a rope, hanging above the remains of the Mistress Ring, and saves her. However Tiara reveals that while Robotnik was tying her up, he revealed that he had laced the ropes with the very liquid form of the poison that ails him, poisoning both her and Sonic. After getting back home Tiara's dad learns of the situation, and sends Sonic into an area of the world where the cure ingredients' are located, and that Sonic has but 7 days before the poison takes his and Tiara's lives.

Chapter 1

Sonic ran through the various loops, and disappearing/reappearing bridges of Jade Gully Zone, more eager than usual to get to the end than normal. If you looked closely you could see that Sonic was slower, and paler than usual. This was because Sonic was infected with the deadly Doom Virus, a disease created by the Chaos Doom, mysterious entities that were formerly sealed within the Master Emeralds sister controller the Mistress Ring.

'Sonic stop!'

Said blue hedgehog complied with the voice, and pressed his index and middle finger to a grey device in his left ear.

"Am I near it?" our true blue hero asked.

'Spin Dash to your left, and don't stop.'

Without hesitation the blue hedgy did as told, and not even 30 seconds later, he was inside of a secret cavern with an old looking teleporter. Placing his right hand on the hand print he looked at the screen. The screen showed a gold ring, and the count raised to 51.

Stepping into the device, the small chamber he was in glowed blue, and not a second later he vanished, and reappeared; holding a Blue Crystal in his hand.

(Sonic POV)

I've heard about these things in legend, but like the Chaos Emeralds I never thought I'd see one. In my hand I held one of the 4 ingredients to the Destiny Cure, a legendary medicine said to be able to cure anything. It's so legendary that it's believed to be a myth. I left the same way I came into the cavern, and continued my quest to find the other five.

Why am I searching for them you may ask? Well it all started earlier today.

I was running through Green Hill Zone, when I heard something coming from Jade Gully Zone. It was an old distress signal that no ones used since the first Death Egg event, this signal was called the "Blue Streak", as only I could hear it.

I rushed over to Jade Gully, and headed straight to a mansion where I met up with Gazebo Boobowski. He had told me that his daughter Tiara had been taken by Robotnik, and pointed to where he had taken her. I rushed off in the direction he pointed at, and immediately found a base. I went inside, and found a Manx tied up, and hanging above some weird Blue Shards.

Wasting no time, I went inside and freed her. When I took out the gag in her mouth she thanked me, but also told me that Doc Botnik had poisoned the ropes, and that the poison was now in both of our systems. I offered to carry her back to her home, but she declined; afterwards I found out why she declined: she could run just as fast as I could. After a mini race, we got back to her home, and told Gazebo the news.

It turned out that the poison was an ancient disease thought to be eradicated called the Doom Virus, and all who contracted it would die 7 days after they got it. Tiara fainted, and we put her in an ICU, in the medical room of the mansion. It turns out that due to my constant usage of the emeralds, I was filled to the brim with Chaos Energy, and that was delaying the effects of the virus. However this would only last for 2 to 4 days, as the effects would hit me hard once those days were up, and on the seventh day I'd be 6 feet under.

Gazebo told me the locations of teleporters that would take me to Special Stages that housed the 4 cure ingredients, and after that I told Tiara I'd be back-still don't know why I did that-and left to get the ingredients.

Which brings us to right now, I made it to the end of Jade Gully, only to see Nack the Weasel, my thieving counterpart from the Special Zone, who I haven't seen since that fighting tournament-I never did find out what happened to that 8th Chaos Emerald-during the 1st Death Egg 2 event.

"I do believe we have a score to settle blue."

"Yes, yes we do."


End file.
